


Silent Talking

by MorganeUK



Series: Songs title as inspiration... [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Not Beta Read, POV Mycroft Holmes, Post-Wedding, Protective Big Brother Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Mycroft goes to Sherlock's flat after the wedding...





	Silent Talking

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trapped between Madonna and the Solar System.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958313) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK). 



> If you want to know how far Sherlock will go to forget everything...

Mycroft walked into the room silently, deposing the violin case on a table with care.

When he spotted on the CCTV that Sherlock was leaving the wedding party forgetting his violin behind, Mycroft texted DI Lestrade to bring him the instrument in the parking lot of the venue. _Is Sherlock okay? Where is he?_  Lestrade has asked.  _Nothing to concern you with, Inspector, go back to the party..._

Now alone with Sherlock in 221b, Mycroft was worried.  _The importance of John Watson for my brother's stability was primordial.._. _Even if it's not as before Sherlock left_. Looking at his brother, so lost in his thoughts that he never realizes that Mycroft was there, the older man sights, not knowing what to say. Not knowing what to do.

 _I love you so much, little brother! You know that, don't you?  I want to help you, but I don't know what to do! And this is something that even Anthea can't do at my place!_ _This is irritating, not knowing, I don't like it._ John's attitude was irritating.The staggering amount of wedding stuff was irritating.  _So many frills and pink slash lilac slash whatever... How is it possible for you to think! It's not your flat anymore._

After an hour or so, not liking the way his brother was falling further and further into his mind, the government man murmurs a soft "Sherlock", repeating it a few time until his brother opens his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Silent Talking / Corey Hart


End file.
